Still the one
by Sarahrules336
Summary: songfic of harry and hermione after the war is over, many are dead, but their love survives it all. HHR, RWLL. character death


A/N: this is set after the final battle, and there are casualties, but Harry and Hermione find comfort in each other at last. Read and review please! I don't own anything here, and i dont own the song, its by shania twain.

It was the day after the final battle. Many of their friends had been killed or been seriously injured, but somehow, they had survived. Ron was in St. Mungo's, and Ginny had died, courtesy of Lord Voldemort himself. They sat worriedly in the waiting room, everyone else was gone. They walked hand-in-hand to Ron's room and looked in on his unconscious form.

"Oh Ron, we couldn't have done it without you, you were great out there." Hermione whispered, though no one would hear her anyways.

"I'm sorry I put everyone through all of this, it should have just been me. It was always supposed to be me." Harry sighed. He was reliving the last moments of Ginny and Bill's lives, tears unknowingly came to his eyes at the thought of them standing there in front of him, defending him to the end. It shouldn't have ended this way; there were too many casualties, too many injured people. Too many innocent killed.

"Harry, it was _not_ your fault. Lord Voldemort would have tried to kill all of us no matter what." She paused, wiping a single tear that had escaped his brilliant eyes from his cheek. "We did what we wanted to do, you couldn't have stopped us, we were all determined to help kill him, no matter what the cost." She put her arms around him in what she thought was a comforting hug.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you," Harry burst out suddenly, pulling out of her hug. He didn't know why he was doing this now, he was probably ruining all chance they had of picking up the pieces of their lives together and moving on by saying this, but he felt he had no choice.

"What is it Harry, you know you can tell me anything, I will always believe in you, no matter what." Hermione let him know.

"Hermione, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you, I love you." (A/N: okay, so that line is from POTC, I just changed the name) Harry said simply, as he walked out of the hall where they were standing, sure that she would tell him that she loved Ron and liked him only as a friend. He knew that that was how things would turn out eventually, her with Ron and him with Ginny. A lump formed in his throat at the thought of her, she was one of his best friends, but he could never marry her, she was just too much like his mother. Ron had been dating Lavender until this point, but she had run off when the battle begun, and never came back. Harry shook his head mentally; he knew she would never last.

"Harry, wait—Harry!" Hermione cried, running after him. She caught up to him and turned him around. He looked down at the ground as if he could not face her anymore. Tears were now running freely down both of their cheeks, hers for him, and his for her, as well as everyone else.

"Hermione forget it, I know how you feel about Ron, go see him, I'll leave you alone from now on." Harry said bitterly.

"Harry, I don't want to go see Ron, I want to be here with you, to be here for you." Hermione paused. "Harry, I love you."

Harry's heart was soaring, he never thought the day would come when he would be truly happy, but it had come at last. He forgot about everyone else, what had happened the day before and everything. He just saw her. Her gorgeous chocolate-colored eyes partly covered by her amazing curly hair. It wasn't bushy anymore, but he wouldn't have minded if it was, he loved everything about her. He was stunned for a moment, but then he came to his senses. He turned towards her and without another thought, leaned down and kissed her. Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. (A/N: Princess Bride line)

They turned back to go to Ron's room and wait for him to wake up, he was the first who had to know, besides, there was nothing else to do but wait. They walked into his room arm-in-arm, Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder.

When they got to his room, there was a surprise, he was awake. "Hey guys, wait, what? What happened? What did I miss?"

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled. "Well, we," she started indicating themselves, "are slow, so we just now realized that we love each other." She finished, looking up at Harry again and they kissed lightly.

"Took you long enough," Ron stated, laughing. They glared at him and Harry was very much tempted to hit him with a pillow, but decided that since he just woke up that he would wait until later.

The "golden trio" sat for the longest time and talked, everyone cried at one point or another, but the hardest part was telling Ron about Ginny. His eyes were wide with shock and he had nothing to say for a very long time. Harry and Hermione told him everything that happened, down to Lavender's flight, which he wasn't the least bit surprised about.

"You know, it doesn't surprise me that Lavender left, but you never said anything about Luna." Ron said after a while.

Hermione grinned, "Why do you want to know?" she asked evilly.

Ron's ears turned a violent shade of red, and he looked like he wanted to drop through the floor right there. "Umm… well… because, I was… wondering, how she was. Yeah, that's it." He stuttered.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him, and said, "Ron, is there something you need to tell us?"

"Fine. I guess you guys would have figured it out already. So I like Luna, big deal." Ron glared.

"Finally." Hermione giggled.

"That's _not_ funny." Ron emphasized.

"Yeah, it is, because she likes you and you didn't realize it." Hermione sniggered.

"No it's no—wait, she likes me? You mean it?" Ron stammered.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. They nodded and watched their redheaded friend's face turn an even more violent shade of red than he already was. They glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Ron could be so slow sometimes, but that's why they loved him.

About a year later, everyone was still recovering from the shock of the battle, but people were beginning to move on. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron were living in a flat together in London. Harry and Hermione were sharing a room, though in separate beds as were Ron and Luna. It was Valentine's Day, and Ron was talking to Harry, who was making a very important decision.

"Should I go for it?" he asked Ron.

"Duh, you guys were meant for each other!" Ron said exasperatedly. They had gone over this so many times that Ron had lost count.

"Okay, so tonight. I'm going for it." Harry said decidedly.

That night, Ron and Luna were staying home for Valentine's, as Ron was making a special dinner for them. Harry and Hermione were eating at a French restaurant that looked very expensive, but when Hermione asked, Harry said it was way worth it. It was coming to the end of the night when Harry all of the sudden stopped talking. This was it, the time he had been waiting for ever since their fifth year when he realized he loved her.

He dropped to one knee and Hermione gasped. "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than live itself, and I will never stop until the day I die. Will you marry me?" he said all in one breath.

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled, gladly accepting the ring he had and he put it on her finger. There was applause as everyone in the restaurant saw what had happened. He took her hand and helped her up, kissing her when she got there, and then they hugged for a long time.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as music started to play.

"Of course, I would have no one else." She said, and they went out onto the dance floor.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday _

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

They danced the whole night, and when they got back to their house, they announced the news to Ron and Luna, who were dancing in the living room. They all danced into the night, and the next day, Ron proposed to Luna, and of course what could she do but accept. They planned their wedding for the same day, and they got married on April 10, 2006. (My parents' anniversary)

They lived happily ever after, as all fairytales should end.


End file.
